The Knight In Shinning Armour
by OneDarkWish
Summary: Age 17 and kicked out of too many schools. Percy jackson is a smart kid, but also wont hesitate to break your nose. He is kicked out of schools for defending him and other people from the bullies by beating the bullies. He hasnt lost a fight in so many years. He gets a letter from the only school that would probably accept him. But this school is strange, its weird, Its deadly.


percys POV

I was in the car with my mom, Sally Jackson at the moment, the car ride was deadly silent. I had been sent home at lunch today because I had beaten up a bullies bullying a young boy. It wasn't my fault, im protective ever since I started fighting the bullies back, it's not fair that kids get bullied at school, it's just wrong, so I help them out. Well, I'm percy Jackson, age 17, gay and proud of it. I have been kicked out of 14 schools, well probably now 15 schools since I had beaten up the principals son for cornering a young kid and beating him, so I had returned the favor.

Flash back

I was just walking out of the school to my tree, that's where I eat, but then I heard little sobs and groans of pain, I started walking to where I heard the noises and saw Jack Nickelson beating up a kid probably 3-4 years younger then him. I got so angry, I took my bag off, my fists shut tight, I stomped over to Jack, he turned around just to be punched right in the nose with a sickening crush. He stumbled back, then looked up at me and glared.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" He staggered up and ran over to me, he went to punch my face, I ducked and punched him right under his rib cage. He let out a grunt of pain and tried to punch me in the gut, but I just side stepped and kneed him in his side. He cried out and fell on the ground, people were starting to surround us, eyes wide staring at the deadliest bully in the school getting beaten up.

I walked over to the kid who was hiding, rolled up into a ball and quivering, he looked up and looked me in the eyes, well tried to, but one of his eyes were swollen, he had a cut lip and a cut right above his eye brow, he quietly said thank you. Soon the teachers came out then Mr. Nickelson (Principal) came out and yada yada YA, I got sent home early.

FlashBack End

"Percy, what happened today, they said you had beaten up Young Mr Nickelson?" My mother asked me, I turned, my sea green eyes staring straight at my mothers light brown eyes. I let out a sigh and told her about I saw him hitting and kicking a little kid, so i interfered.

"Ok sweetie, but I can't keep sending you to schools, we are running out of options, I don't know if I will be able to find a school" she said, I just sighed and the rest of the car ride was silent,

Break

"Ok, yes, I'm sorry, hmm ok goodbye Mr Nickelson, im terribly sor- ok hang up then" I heard my mothers voice say, she walked in with a sigh and gave me an envelope which had my name on it, while I started opening it she started talking.

"I was talking to the principal, your expelled-"

"Mom" I interrupted staring at the envelope

"What is it sweet heart?" She asked me

"I got accepted in a school, actually, I didn't send an invitation for me to go? Well they must have sent it just in case or dad must have done it, it's Called Drag High, and it has its own dorms and stuff like that so I can stay there" I said, she was staring at me wide eyed, tears started forming in her eyes, she ran over to me and hugged me

"You should go, I will miss you so much, just promise to me, you will try not be expelled? Please" she begged, I just nodded and walked off to my room, it said I go tomorrow and someone will show me around the school.

Break

"Bye mom, I'll miss you a lot, I love you, tell dad thanks for helping out, even if he doesn't love me tell him I love him, thank him for me" I said to my mom, she was just dropping me off, I was wearing a plain blue shirt with black tight jeans and a pair of green converses, I was holding a lot of bags. My dad had paid all the funding fees, well, I probably forgot to tell you about him well, where do I start.

When I was a baby, my parents divorced because they didn't feel the same way any more, now my dads with another woman, her name is Amphitrite and I HATE HER, she is all mean to me for no specific Reason, and her son Triton LIKED ME! It creeped me out, because he is like my step-brother, it just creeps me out. My dad has black hair like me and Ocean eyes too, my mom said I got the puppy face like him, but some how, I also act like a kitten and have a kitten face too. My dad is pretty much a millionaire, he is really rich and owns a mansion! Back to me right now

"Okay honey, I will and I love you, I can't believe your going" she said, while tears started streaming down her rosey cheeks

"Mom, please don't cry, I can see you in spring break, I love you mom, bye" we said our last goodbyes and she was gone, i walked into the school, I had came here late because They said to. I walked up to the office and there was a lady with light brown curled hair, light tanned skin and blue eyes, she was wearing and long dark purple skirt with a light purple flower patterned shirt, and high heels.

"Hello, my names percy, percy jackson, im new here" I said, she just nodded and did some typing on a desktop. She then handed me a piece of paper with some keys

"Hello, my names Hera. This says your subjects, a map of where everything is, locker number, dorm room number and a letter you give to the teacher to know your new, and the keys are for your dorm room. Have a nice day Mr. Jackson, and I will get someone to show you around" she told me with a smile, I sat down on a seat and waited for who ever this person was.

Soon enough, someone came, it was a girl with red fuzzy hair, green forest eyes and light skinned. She was wearing a deep green sleeveless shirt with grey jeans. She walked right up to me and looked me up and down, then smiled and put her hand out

"Hello, my names Rachael" she said

"Hello Rachael, mines Percy" I said while taking her hand and shaking it

First we went to my dorm which I shared with 2 other boys but with separate Rooms and I packed my stuff away She showed me around the school till we got to my class, and it was 'Maths' she said goodbye and I opened the door, everyone turned around and was staring at me with curious expressions. I walked upto the teacher and gave Him the note, he read it and just nodded me away.

4 weeks later

I was walking to a new class I got, I was sent up a class for maths, so here I was, at the front of the room again while watching the teacher read a note saying that I moved up a class and all.  
Girls were giving me goo-goo eyes, sorry ladies im not into your gender. I walked to an open seat which was in between a dude with black military cut hair, baby face but muscular body, he was wearing black jeans and a dark grey shirt saying 'Shadows'. On the other side of the seat was a blond with a small cut above his lip, Sky blue eyes and quite muscular, wearing the same thing as the baby face dude except the pants were lighter.

I sat down in between them, they were a lot bigger than me but I could take them, trust me I have had bigger competition then these 2, I had a lean yet muscular body. The blonde just stared at me like deciding something, and the black haired one just looked me up and down. Then they looked each other in the eye, out of the corner of my eye, the blonde nodded and looked back at the teacher.

I felt someone staring at the back of my head, I looked back and saw a boy with an eye patch staring right at me with a smirk, he was wearing a purple shirt with gold worlds on it saying 'Wild Ones', I quickly looked back forward. A lot of people were staring at me and people around those people pretty much had the same color clothing as others. There were a lot wearing black or gray clothes, a lot wearing Purple and gold, some wearing green which had words imprinted on it saying Tree Huggers, some blue which said Flowing In The Waves, and others were wearing any clothing.

I have wondered for how long I have been here for why they wore those things, I mean, I know it's their gangs, groups, packs what ever they call it. But do they really have to go through the effort of getting the names on the shirt?

We were going to do a Maths test tomorrow and we had no homework, I didn't learn anything because I already knew the stuff. When the bell rang, I ran out of the classroom and saw Rachael waiting for me, gosh she is fast.

"Hey Rach, what do you have now? I have Gym with Coach Hedge?" I asked her, her face lit up

"I have Gym too, c'mon, Lego" she said and started walking off. By the time we got to the gym, people were already changed. I walked into the boys changing room and took out my shirt and shorts.

I took off my blue shirt and went to put on my gym shirt when I felt someone staring at me from behind. When I look around, it was the 2 boys that I sat with, the black haired one was tall like 6'5 and the blonde was 6'4, with them was a scrawny Latino alf looking dude, he had brown hair which was curled at the ends, chocolate tanned skin and brown eyes which you could see flames dancing in. He was quite short, about 5'8 And they were all staring at me, or was it something beside me, YEP something beside me, I didn't want to see what it was but the curious side got the best of me.

I looked beside me and pretty much jumped a good 3 feet in the air, next to me was the dude with an eyepatch who was 5'10 with a few other dudes. Like another boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tall like 6'0, kind of thin looking but at the same time muscular, he looked like someone who threatens people a lot like a 'Bully' and I don't like bullies. Another was a boy with long dark dark purple hair, almost black, had purple eyes, about 6'3 good tanned skin and quite muscular, looked like a challenge but I still think I could beat him. Another was a bulky dark skinned dude with golden eyes, short black hair and was muscular, tall but not as tall as the purple haired one, probably 6'1.

My they were staring at me as well, then I felt someone behind me, I turned and on my left was the 3 boys that were on the other side of the changing room. They were glaring at eachother and I felt like I was in the middle of a war, I was going to walk away till I heard someone scream

"COME ON CUPCAKES, HURRY UP" coach hedge shouted, I quickly shoved my shirt on, the boys were just staring at me and I didn't really wanna take my jeans off because that's just damn freaky. But I had to, so I got my shorts ready, in 5 seconds flat I had my shorts on.  
I quickly put my clothes in my bag and placed my bag in my locker and fast walked out. I had accidentally walked into someone cause next I know I land on my ass on the courts, I look up and see a gorgeous figure standing there.

Long black hair that reached his shoulders, you could even tie it up, olive muscular tanned skin wrapped in a black skulled shirt, also black tight jeans and black'n white converse. He had a black fingerless glove on his right hand and his left had was left bare, He also had Black Obsidian eyes which at the moment were glaring right at me.

"Watch where your going asshole" he said while still glaring, I just glared back

"Wow amazing manners" I mumbled to myself and walked away before he had time to reply

I walked up to where Rachael was with her friends, huh i haven't met them before. I said hi and they introduced themselves, I made friends with them and they seemed pretty cool. Annabeth Chase, blonde princess curled hair and intense grey calculating eyes, she had a perfect light tan and would be quite attractive if I was straight, but I'm not so yeh. Hazel levesque, chocolate dark skinned, she also had an amazing shade of gold eyes, frizzy cinnamon coloured hair and for some reason, she actually did smell like cinnamon, not like I had sniffed her or anything, and I worked out she has an older brother by the name of nico. Piper McLean who has a darkish shade of green coloured eyes, dark skinned tan and uneven cut brown hair which had a few plats and a feather, I think the uneven parts was suppose to make her not stand out, so far it wasn't even working.

First we had to do some stretches, then run around the field 5 times which I didn't even break a sweat doing. Then we did some squats, push ups, pull ups and some more laps around the field. Everyone was sweating and huffing by the end of it, I didn't even break a sweat. The time had gone too fast because next i know, we have to go back to the locker rooms and get changed.

I walked in and saw the boy I had accidentally knocked into glaring at me, but he was also with the blonde superman, chubby Asian dude and Latino elf dude. I gulped hard and quickly walked to my Locker. When I got there, I got slammed into my locker and when I looked, it was the guy with the eye patch with his friends standing behind him.

"Uh, h-hello" I said, shocked that he just pushed me into a locker, he was just like 'hi, I'm going to slam you into the locker and just smirk at you, nothing wrong with that, right?'

"What's your name kid" he asked

"P-percy blofis" I stuttered, gosh this dude scary when he smirks so evilly, if he makes one bad move that will threaten or harm me in any way...I will break his fucken nose.

"Where did you get those scars percy?" He asked me, what would I tell him, oh I have been in a lot of fights and pretty much won them, NOPE, probably invoke him to Wanna fight so not a good answer. Abusive family? No he might tell the head master then my family will be in the schist. Well, what am I gonna say

"I was in an accident when I was younger" wow, such a brilliant freakin answer; note the sarcasm, he just raised an eye brow

Nicos POV

That little attractive shit, why was he so FUCKEN cute. When he walked into me, I had glared at him while also admiring his beauty, amazing messy raven black hair, the perfect sun kissed tanned skin that looked so smooth. And his eyes, his eyes were one of the two most attractive thing about this angel, sea green with pinches of blue here and there. The other attractive thing was something in couldn't stop staring at when he was walking away, that round heart shaped ass. When he walked in I decided to glare at him, I saw him gulp then quickly walk off. I felt so proud of myself, then Jason tapped my shoulder

"Hey, stop being a dick to the new kid, if we make a good impression then we can get him on our side. More people to beat Luke the better, and I have also noticed for some reason, Luke wants him too" he whispered, I just started glaring at him

"What would he want with him, his guards are even bigger than that little shit" I replied, than he glared right back

" 'That little shit' has a secret, and Luke knows it, when he was getting changed today, he had scars all over his chest" he replied

"Could have been an abusive family member or something" he scoffed and was going to reply till we heard a loud BANG. When we turned to where the noise was, we saw Ethan pushing the newbie against a locker with his Mates behind him. Everyone else went back to changing because of they interfered, they would have to deal with Luke. Well, me and the Shadows actually didn't give a damn.

They started talking a bit then the newbie glared at Ethan and shoved him off, which ended up Ethan pushed into his mates. Wow the kid had guts, but was gonna get his ass kicked, unfortunately Jason interfered before anything happened

"Hey Ethan, leave the kid alone" Jason shouted and walked over to there, I just huffed and followed him too. Ethan and his mates turned to look at us and scowled

"Why don't you go away and mind your own fucking business?" Tartarus snapped, well let me tell you about Tartarus, he was born with purple eyes and hair, great fighter but Luke got to him first, and is Luke's Right Hand Man. Oh yeh and he scares the shit out of a lot of people, which gladly ain't me.

"Well we just made it our business" Leo shot back sassily

"Ooh burn" the green eyed beauty muttered, I just glared while leo laughed

"I like this dude already" I just huffed and the beauty blushed adorably. He surely couldn't get any cuter

"Get lost, we found him first, he is ours, go find your own" Kronos mumbled through gritted teeth

"I'm not yours, what are you talking about?" The raven haired boy asked, tilting his head to the side while putting a confused face on like he didn't like not knowing things. Ok I stand corrected, he could get cuter.

"Shame! DOUBLE BURRRRRNNNNN!" Leo being the idiot he is said that. Ethan glared at us, while turning to the to the Beauty with a warm and charming smile, oh dang he got the kid now

"What he meant was we want you in our group, to ... Help us" Ethan replied while smirking thinking he got the godly figure, oh how wrong he was

"No thanks, I'm fine, goodbye" he answered while walking away, leaving a speechless Ethan there, shocked staring at the green eyed kid who rejected his offer.

We just laughed and Ethan and his mates stormed off, wow, I didn't think they would give up that easy. It's not like them to do that, hm what ever they are gone and now we need to persuade the kid to join us. When lunch came around, I was just walking around by myself when I felt someone grab my shoulder and pull me. I struggled but they punch my gut from behind me, I coughed and coughed while getting thrown to the ground.

"Tsk tsk tsk, I'm gonna have fun watching you bleed, we all are, am I right guys?" A familiar voice asked as I heard a lot of yes'

I turned to see , Octavian, Kronos, Chris and Charlie, they were great fighters and I was all alone. I tried getting up to fight back but got kicked to the ground with a 'oof'  
They kept kicking and kicking till they stopped when they heard a familiar voice.

"What are you guys doing?" I slowly looked and saw it was the green eyed beauty, aww come on, couldn't someone have been with him? Kid go get help, can't he?

"Get out of here kid, unless you want a beating too?" Charlie snapped at him, the gorgeous figures eyes darkened to a shade which made you quiver and squirm. his fists clenched shut, his mouth in a line, glaring at charlie

"I don't Fucken like people who beat up other people, I call them bullies" he said through gritted teeth, KID YOU ARE ONLY MAKING IT WORSE! Gosh can't this kid think, he is such an idiot.

"Do I look like I give a fuck? Nope don't give a Fucken fuck!" Octavian shouted at him, the kid took a step forward angrily which made Octavian hesitate, then slowly step forward.

Next I know, Octavian is on the ground clutching is bloody nose mumbling curses, Charlie ran up and tried to kick the kid in the side, but he ducked and punched him at his side and kicked him in the chest which sent Charlie flying into a wall, hitting his head which ended up knocking him out. This kid was a beast, not even getting a scratch and all ready beat up the 8th and 9th strongest men luke has.

Octavian was back up and ran at the kid while Chris ran behind to kid, they both went to punch the kid from front and behind, but the kid side stepped out of the way, which ended up Octavian and Chris punching eachother. Chris stumbled back while Octavian was on the ground. Again. The kid kicked Chris at the back of the knee which ended up Chris kneeling on the ground, then the kid kicked a a powerful kick at his back and Chris hit the floor with a sickening crack coming from his nose.

Suddenly Kronos was beside the kid going to kick him in the gut, but he rolled out of the way and lunged at Kronos, pretty much tackling Kronos to the ground and started punching him, Kronos now had a black eye, bruised cheek, split lip, cut above his left eye brow and was knocked out. The kid slowly got up and walked over to me, I was losing consciousness, a hand found its way under my arm and lifted me up in a standing position.

He placed my arm around his shoulders and placed his arm around my waist, he slowly started helping me walk to the infirmary, I was slowly limping. When we got there, I was exhausted, they took me in a white room with a light blue bed and brown cabinets. They placed me on the bed and that is when I lost consciousness.


End file.
